ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice 3: Demons Below Us
Characters *Batman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Superman (Voiced by George Newbern) *Wonder Woman (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *The Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Nathan Fillion) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Hawkgirl (Voiced by Maria Canals) *Static Shock (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Darkseid (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *The Joker (Voiced by Richard Epcar) *Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Zod (Voiced by Nolan North) *Lobo (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sin Tzu (Voiced by George Takei) *Atomic Skull (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Copperhead (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Killer Frost (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Black Manta (Voiced by Keith David) *Sinestro (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John Kassir) *White Martian (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Cyborg Superman (Voiced by George Newbern) *Bizarro (Voiced by George Newbern) *Batzarro (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Poison Ivy (Voiced by Tasia Valenzia) *Catwoman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ares (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Bane (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Black Mask (Voiced by Wade Williams) *Black Adam (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Swamp Thing (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Red Hood (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Shazam (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Green Arrow (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Doomsday (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Zatanna (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Brainiac (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Metallo (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Despero (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ma'alefa'ak (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kilowog (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Deathstroke (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Brain (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Firefly (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) *Bloodsport (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Bruno Manheim (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Composite Superman (Voiced by George Newbern and Kevin Conroy) *Trigon (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Nightwing (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Beast Boy (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Starfire (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Clayface (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) *Mongul (Voiced by Eric Roberts) *Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Atlas (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Amon Sur (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Atrocitus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Penguin (Voiced by Nolan North) *Anarky (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) *Miss Martian (Voiced by Danica McKellar) *Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) *Killer Croc (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Two-Face (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Scarecrow (Voiced by John Kassir) *Deadshot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Man-Bat (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Maxie Zeus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vandal Savage (Voiced by Michael Dorn) *Star Sapphire (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Nekron (Voiced by Leonard Nimoy) *Ice (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Stana Katic) *Killer Moth (Voiced by Thomas Haden Church) *Blue Beetle (Voiced by Will Friedle) *Aqualad (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Terra (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) *Queen Bee (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *King (Voiced by Scott Menville) *Queen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ace (Voiced by Hynden Walch) *Jack (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Ten (Voiced by Khary Parton) *Mirror Master (Voiced by Alexis Denisof) *Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) Clash Quotes Batman *"You're afraid." *"You're mine!" - Clash with any Character *"You're sweating." - Clash with any Character *"This is my turf." - Clash with any Character *"Coming at you." - Clash with any Character *"Your age is showing." - Clash with younger Characters *"You're testing my patience!" - Clash with any Character *"I can hurt you." - Clash with Cyborg or Zatanna Superman *"This is for your own good." - Clash with any character *"This ends now!" - Clash with any character *"This is my world!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I will have order!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I'll crush you like the others!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I admire your bravery." - Clash with any Character *"The armor won't help." - Clash with Batman, Ares or Deathstroke Wonder Woman The Flash *"Try to keep up!" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna need backup!" - Clash with any Character *"You won't know what hit you!" - Clash with any Character *"You can still quit, you know." - Clash with any Character *"Let's end this quick." - Clash with any Character *"Did you let someone give you that haircut?" - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, (Insurgency) Deathstroke, (Regime) Nightwing & (Regime) Killer Frost Green Lantern Hawkgirl Static Shock Aquaman Martian Manhunter *"This will not end well for you." - Clash with any Character *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash with any Character *"I fail to see the point of this" - Clash with any Character *"Your anger is misplaced" - Clash with any Character *"You cannot best Martian might" - Clash with any Character *"Making a fool of yourself" - Clash with any Character *"Your ego betrays you" - Clash with any Character Batgirl *"This is already over." - Clash with any Character *"Let's finish this!" - Clash with any Character *"This is usually the part where I quip." - Clash with any Character *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" - Clash with Male characters Darkseid The Joker *"May I have this dance?" - Clash with any Character *"I don't like you." - Clash with any Character *"Lets turn that frown upside down." - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna love this!" - Clash with any Character Lex Luthor General Zod *"All shall kneel." - Clash with any Character *"Submit or be destroyed." - Clash with any Character *"All that was yours is now mine." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees." - Clash with any Character *"You dare defy me?" - Clash with any Character *"Your defeat is inevitable." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to a world of pain." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees!" - Clash with any Character Lobo *"You stink of stench" - Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with The Main Man!" - Clash with any Character *"You're about to be croaked, loser." - Clash with any Character *"Gonna put your insides on the outside." - Clash with any Character *"How about I stomp your face in for ya?" - Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna kick you where you wipe." - Clash with any Character *"So, what are you doin' after?" - Clash with any female Character Sin Tzu Atomic Skull Copperhead Killer Frost Harley Quinn Black Manta Sinestro *"You will die screaming!" Sinestro VS Scarecrow *Sinestro: "You must join me." Scarecrow: "My fear is better than yours." *Scarecrow: "Lanterns are for idiots." Sinestro: "So is your gas." Mxyzptlk White Martian Cyborg Superman Bizarro *"Me help you." *"Me give you medicine." Batzarro Poison Ivy *"Don't mess with nature." Catwoman *"This kitty has claws!" - Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" - Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" - Clash with any Character *"You're large but I'm in charge!" - Clash with a large Character Ares Bane *"¡Yo soy tú muerte!" - Clash with any characters (spanish for "I am your death!") *"¡Voy A comer tú corazon!" - Clash any characters (spanish for "I will eat your heart!") *"You are petite, no?" - Clash with any Character *"The small man's brave!" - Clash with small characters *"You match my size, not my will." - Clash with Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy or (Regime) Bane *"¡Señorita!" - Clash with female characters Black Mask Black Adam Solomon Grundy Swamp Thing Red Hood Shazam Green Arrow Doomsday *"You end now!" - Clash with any Character *"Run while you can." - Clash with any Character *"Farewell." - Clash with any Character *"Time to die!" - Clash with any Character *"Come get some of me!" - Clash with any Character Zatanna *"Think I'll turn you into a newt!" - Clash with any character *"Presto! You lose!" - Clash with any character *"Wanna see a trick?" - Clash with any character *"What a whackjob." - Clash with any character *"This lady will saw you in half."- Clash with any character *"Thgif siht esol" ("Lose this fight!") - Clash with any character Brainiac Metallo Parasite Despero Ma'alefa'ak Kilowog Deathstroke Brain Monsieur Mallah Firefly *"I'm on fire!" *"You look flammable." Firefly VS Mr. Freeze *Firefly: "I look forward to melting you." Mr. Freeze: "That would make me suffer." Shiva Bloodsport Bruno Manheim Composite Superman Trigon Nightwing Beast Boy Starfire Clayface *"The performance of a lifetime!" *"You are my next form." *" Mr. Freeze *"I'll turn your blood to ice!" *"Death is cold." *"I live sub-zero." *"Drink liquid nitrogen!" *"Don't kill my wife!" *"Please, find my wife." Etrigan the Demon Supergirl Mongul Riddler *"You lack the intelligence." *"You have an IQ of 1." * Atlas Amon Sur Atrocitus Penguin Anarky Miss Martian Scorch Jemm Cheetah Killer Croc Two-Face Scarecrow Deadshot Man-Bat Maxie Zeus Vandal Savage Star Sapphire Nekron Ice Ra's al Ghul Talia al Ghul Killer Moth Blue Beetle Aqualad Terra Queen Bee King Queen Ace Jack Ten Mirror Master Mad Hatter *"You're late for tea!" *"Have you seen Alice?" *"Clock's ticking." *"I should give you a hat." Category:Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Injustice Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One